In ski bindings of the kind referred to, the skier must press the locking pins into the respective grooves being provided at the front margin of the sole of the boots. Following the skier must apply a clip effecting the upper edge of the sole of the ski boot and locking the locking pins in the grooves respectively. For applying the cross-country ski the skier therefore must not only bend down, but a certain skill is necessary to center the locking pins with respect to the corresponding grooves in the sole and to apply the blocking clip. As soon as the skier wants to open or to release the binding, he must bent down again and has to shift the clip from the margin of the ski boot away.